


Our Love is Our Guarantee - Stucky

by nickspizza



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickspizza/pseuds/nickspizza
Summary: The one where Steve gets mad at Bucky for being such a sweetheart.





	Our Love is Our Guarantee - Stucky

It's 1939.  
Bucky's car is parked on a deserted street in the alleys of Brooklyn. He caresses Steve's neck and pulls him for a hug. Steve tries to breathe; his body is cold while Bucky emanates heat. Bucky drags the hand down, Steve hardens. They're young and barely know the pleasures of life; their generation is marked by the war. But nothing matters now, they're alone, hidden in the shadows of the street, exchanging kisses and making vows util the end of the line. Bucky knows that everything's good and will be eternal until it comes to an end. 

"You look tense", Bucky says without even separating his lips from the other. 

"We shouldn't be here", Steve says. "If someone see us here, we're screwed". 

"The only people who came here are too busy doing exactly what WE should be doing now", Bucky smiles malicously to the other. "It's just that what bothers you, sweetie?"

"It's just that, Barnes", replies Steve, quite angry. "Sweetie, sweetheart, baby... How many times do I have to ask you to stop calling me that?" 

"And how many times do I have to ask you why do you care so much about how I call you?" Bucky stops to kiss him for a moment. 

"I'm not one of your girls, Bucky. I'm not your bitch, so don't treat me like one". And Bucky laughs, amused by Steve's jealousy. "It's not funny", Steve says annoyed, moving away from the other. 

"Steve, listen to me. You're nothing less than what I want you to be. I wouldn't risk our lives meeting you here if I didn't love you. Every night I think they'll knock on my door and take me to the war. But worst of all is not being able to prevent them from doing the same to you. I insist on us to be together 'cause I love you, and insist on other things 'cause it's all we have. It's our only guarantee: our love. The rest is uncertain. I love you, Steve."

And suddenly the rest of the world is completely forgotten by Steve. He doesn't want to think about what they'd do with people like them anymore. Now, their world comes down to this car, in this very moment. 

"If I call you sweetie, it's because your lips are the sweetest I've ever tasted". Bucky says as their lips are now together in a slow kiss. "But if you prefer, I can call you princess." Bucky laughs and gets a push in the chest. He falls laying against the car seat. 

"Let's see who's the princess after tonight, Barnes". And then, there's no more talking. Their lips find another occupation.

**Author's Note:**

> Stucky will probably be the death of me so join me on www.instagram.com/stuckylovers for more Stucky trash if you want. <333


End file.
